Currently, many mobile devices are capable of using a variety of different communication domains to send and receive communications. For example, a mobile device may have the capability to send and receive telephone calls, electronic messages and instant messages, just to name a few. In the case of telephone communications, a mobile device may be capable of making and receiving calls through both a PBX or enterprise domain (possibly administered by the user's place of employment) and through other non-enterprise domain(s), such as a personal cellular service. In such cases, the user of the mobile device can receive calls directed both to their work telephone number and to their other telephone number(s) on the same device. Similarly, the user of the mobile device may, in some circumstances, be able to choose whether an outgoing communication is sent through an enterprise or non-enterprise domain.
As will be understood by those skilled in the relevant arts, once they have been made familiar with this disclosure, communications domains can include both communications protocols and/or specific hardware types or configurations adapted to facilitate communications.
The availability of more than one communication domain on a single device has the potential to cause security issues in certain circumstances. Generally, an enterprise domain will be considered more secure than a cellular telephone company service. An administrator of an enterprise network may wish to restrict certain call features on a mobile device in order to have greater control over how users can employ the more secure enterprise service in conjunction with the less secure non-enterprise service. For example, the administrator may wish to disallow a user from joining a conference call using the enterprise domain and then bridging a third party into the conference call through a less secure cellular telephone service.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.